Tantalus Goes on an Adventure
by Zidane
Summary: Okay I had to remove this to correct a few mistakes. Sorry about the lost reviews, but now it's back up. Tantalus goes to the Forgotten Continent to find treasure. R/R Please?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled 

Tantalus Goes on a Adventure 

This is about Tantalus and an adventure they go on to find treasure. Takes place after the end of FFIX. Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX or it's characters. Square does. 

The Beginning: 

Tantalus was working on rebuilding their hideout in Lindblum on a hot sunny day. "Damnit, I wish Zidane was here!" Marcus said to his bro Blank. "Yeah, but now he has his own life," Blank told him. "He has his own little place at Alexandria Castle, and there's no telling when him and the Queen will get married." They kept working, complaining about Zidane not being in Tantalus anymore, talking about the good ol' days when Zidane used to be with them and they would go treasure hunting together. Now those days were gone, all because Zidane fell in love with the former Princess, now the Queen, Garnet. "Hey, let's go visit him!" Marcus said. "Maybe we can get him to come on at least one more adventure with us." "I don't know," Blank told him. "But hey, it's worth a shot!" So they went over to Alexandria Castle, taking Cinna with them. Baku stayed in Lindblum to talk to Regent Cid about the rebuilding of the Tantalus hideout. Zidane let the three of them borrow Choco for a while after he got back, so they got to Alexandria Castle pretty quickly. 

They went to the front of Alexandria Castle, where Steiner stood guard. "What's your purpose for being here?" he asked them. "We need to talk to our bro Zidane about something," Blank said. Steiner didn't really want to let them in. He thought for a long while, when finally he said "Arg, er....okay, but make if fast!" The 3 of them found Zidane talking to the Queen out on the balcony. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Zidane said. "Hey, Zidane, can we talk to you alone?" Marcus asked him. "Why, is it personal or something?" Zidane said. "Well, not really..." Cinna told him. "Then just tell me already!" Zidane said. "Well, okay," Marcus finally said. "Look, Zidane, we would like you to come on one more adventure with us. We have heard of a treasure hidden somewhere on the Forgotten Continent, and we would like you to come with us, just like old times." Zidane didn't know what to say at first. He didn't want to leave Dagger behind. "Why don't you three go by yourselves?" Zidane asked them. "I'm sure you can find the treasure by yourselves." "But we want you to come with us," Blank told him. "Just one last time before you and Garnet get married or anything." Now Zidane really didn't know what to do. He was about to say that he was sorry but he can't go, but Garnet said something first. "Why don't you go, Zidane? After all, these are your Tantalus bros asking you, and I know you have had a lot of good times together. Just go, have fun." "But Dagger, will you be safe?" Zidane asked her, kind of cautious. "Of course I will!" she said. "I have enough protection already, and I'm sure you will be safe." "Well, I guess, as long as it's okay with you," Zidane told her. "I already said it was," she said. "Well, okay," Zidane said. He was about to leave with his Tantalus bros, but then he turned around and said something surprising to Dagger. "I love you, Dagger." She was kind of shocked at what he said. They had never said it before to each other. "I..I love you too..." she finally said. And with that, Zidane was off on a adventure with his bros. 

First they would go to Lindblum for supplies, then they would be off! 

Okay, what do you think so far? When I get at least 3 reviews, I'll add in Chapter 2. R/R! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Untitled 

Tantalus Goes on a Adventure 

Well thanks to the good review I got I'm gonna go ahead and put up chapter 2 :) 

Zidane, Marcus, Blank, and Cinna took the Hilda Garde 3 back to Lindblum. Zidane got to borrow it after he came back, so it was easy getting back to Lindblum. First they went to see Baku. They found him back at the Tantalus hideout. 

"Hey, how's it going?" Zidane asked Baku when he went into the hideout. "Well, look who it is! Baku said. "How've you been Zidane?" "Pretty good," Zidane replied. "Everything going great with you and the Queen?" Baku asked. "Yep, it sure is!" Zidane told him. "We might be getting married sometime in the next few months, but right now we're just planning on the time." They stayed there talking for about another 10 minutes, until Baku brought up the treasure. "Okay, boys, now that you four are back together, I want to tell you about your mission. On the Forgotten Continent, somewhere south of Ipsen's Castle, I have heard of a great treasure. It's supposed to let you rebuild something easily, which is why we need it. Zidane, even though your not in Tantalus anymore, we would like you to help us find this treasure so we can get the Tantalus hideout built better. Our repairs are going slow, but with that treasure we could make it look good as new AND build on to it." 

Zidane was pretty excited since it had been a while since he had been on any adventures. He immediately said "sure, no prob" just as Baku finished talking. Blank, Marcus, and Cinna were all happy that Zidane was gonna help with it. This would be their first great adventure together in a long time. "I will stay back here in Lindblum," Baku told them. "I'm still discussing these plans with Regent Cid. He wants to use the treasure to build a new airship, but I want to finish the rebuilding of the Tantalus hideout, so were having issues on that." "Okay, boss," Marcus said. "You just take it easy, and we will get that treasure!" "There's my boys!" Baku said happily. "Okay, so were off!" Zidane said, getting very excited about this adventure. The four of them left Baku behind, and they went to the Weapon shop and the Synthesis shop to see if any new weapons had come in. 

The shops didn't really have any new stuff, just the same old weapons as always, so they went and bought some potions, hi potions, and a tent instead. "I'm sticking to my Ultima Weapon anyway," Zidane told his bros. After they were all armed and ready to go, the four of them jumped into the Hilda Garde 3 and were ready to go to the Forgotten Continent to look for the treasure. 

"Okay, so it's south of Ipsen's Castle!" Zidane said enthusiastically. He steered the airship until it pointed south of the castle. Blank stayed on the lookout for it. They suspected it to be a hole in the ground, so that's where they looked. Cinna was the first to spot something. "Hey, look over there!" he said. They all looked, and sure enough there was a small hole that they could barely see from the airship. Zidane landed close to the hole and they walked to it. 

The hole was bigger than they thought. "Hmm, I wonder when this hole got here?" Zidane wondered. There was a small entrance that lead somewhere underground. From outside they could hear sounds from the hole. "No telling what's in there," Cinna said in a shaky voice. "Well, were not doing any good just standing out here," Zidane said. "Let's go in and find out!" The sounds frightened Cinna a bit, because he wasn't as experienced in fighting as his friends. But he was ready to go in. 

They all took a deep breath before moving down into the deep depths of the hole, unaware of what they would see or face..... 

The 3rd chapter should be up in another day or two. R+R for now though! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
